


Truth or Dare?

by ToastyHotPockets



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyHotPockets/pseuds/ToastyHotPockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Krew' is playing truth or dare and everything is going great until it takes an unexpected turn in events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please enjoy and give me some feedback on my writing. Sorry if the pace is too fast. Leave kudos if you enjoyed!

“Truth or dare, Geraldine?” Baatar Jr. Asks

“Dare.” I answer.

“I dare you to crack a raw egg on your head.”  
We’re playing truth or dare in my dorm room again but this time with Asami. I stand up, open the fridge and take an egg from the carton. I then smash the egg on my head and the yolk drips down my neck. I take the shell and throw it away before sitting down. I run a hand through my hair and I notice, from my peripheral vision, that Asami was staring.

“Mako, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What was your most embarrassing nickname during your childhood?”

“Shark Brows” he replies while everyones snickers.

“Kuvira, Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“When did you start considering dating Baatar in high school?”

“Sophomore year.”

“Geraldine, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to do push ups until it's your turn or you are included in a truth or a dare.”

“Alright.” I get down into pushup position and start doing pushups. Again, Asami was staring at me.

“Korra,” I grunt, “truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to slap Mako.” I say while exhaling.

Korra gets up and taps Mako on the cheek.

“Fine. I guess that counts.”

“Asami, truth or dare?” Korra asks

“Dare.”

“I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Geraldine.” This caught everyone’s attention. I drop to the ground and looked her, my eyes wide. Bolin and Mako get up and pushed us into the bathroom, and we both fall to the tiled floor. They then block the door. We were left in complete silence.

“You don’t have to kiss me, I understand if you don’t wa-mmhh!!” Before I could finish my sentence, Asami’s lips were against mine. I return the kiss, our lips in sync. Asami straddles me then she pulls back.

“I don’t think you understand how long I’ve been waiting and hoping for this moment.” She whispers into my ear. She then leans forward and kisses me again, but with more passion. 

Asami smells like jasmine but tastes sweet, like honey, and I taste a little bit of honeydew and strawberries. Wrap my arms around her waist and I kiss her back earning a soft moan. She wraps her arms my neck and squeezes me tighter. I don’t know how long we stay like this but, Opal opens the door. We both look at her and our faces both turn a bright shade of crimson.

“Uhm… I’ll just go.” She says before she taking a picture on her phone and leaving.

“We should probably get back to the game.”

“Yeah, and there's some lipstick on your face.” She says before rubbing it away.

Asami gets off of me so I can stand up. We then exit the bathroom and blush once again when the whole Krew looks at us. I rub neck in embarrassment

After a few rounds, Asami gets cold so I let her borrow my red lifeguard hoodie. She leans on my left side and takes my snapback that I was wearing backwards. She puts it on backwards too. To be honest she looked cute wearing my clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send feedback both good and bad. I would appreciate it so much. The feedback would help me improve my writing.


End file.
